1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for establishing a network connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network connections are often time consuming to establish. More particularly, protocols such as TCP typically require that specific control messages be sent and acknowledged before a network connection can be established. As a result, connection establishment is delayed.
Moreover, network bandwidth is consumed by the control messages that are transmitted to establish these network connections. Similarly, network bandwidth is consumed by the control messages that are transmitted to tear down an established connection. Accordingly, valuable bandwidth is consumed to transmit these control messages.